The Neighbor
Theodore Peterson, commonly referred to as the Neighbor,Hello Neighbor: Missing Pieces - Scholastic is the main antagonist of the stealth horror game Hello Neighbor, appearing exclusively in the crossover mod Hello Bendy for Bendy and the Ink Machine, from Chapter 1: Moving Pictures to Chapter 3: Rise and Fall. In this mod for Bendy and the Ink Machine, he temporarily replaces Ink Bendy from the three previous chapters and even Sammy for Chapter 2. Bestiary Description The Neighbor is a tall, well-built, cartoonishly-styled man wearing a yellow shirt with rolled up sleeves, blue diamond sweater vest, red/orange trousers, black rubber gloves, and black shoes with white caps and shoelaces. Strangely, the letter "W" can be seen on the bottom of each shoe's sole. He has brown hair, green eyes, skinny legs, and a curly mustache. In the game's mod Hello Bendy for Bendy and the Ink Machine, there is no sign of any differences for the Neighbor's appearance, and unlike other characters, his color palette does not match the game's overall style. Personality Just like from Hello Neighbor, the Neighbor is a mysterious, mostly silent, yet smart person and will act threatening to chase down on anyone whenever he sees. However while he is shown to be profane and easily frustrated in Hello Neighbor, the Neighbor in the Hello Bendy mod rarely speaks except for one instance. Amusingly in the Hello Bendy mod for Bendy and the Ink Machine, the Neighbor shares Ink Bendy's same supernatural ability to cause web-like ink covering around the walls, ceilings, and floors whenever he appears except where he takes the role as Sammy from Chapter 2. Furthermore, seen in Chapter 3, the Neighbor can even walk through walls with ink-like substances to teleport. Another amusing fact about the Neighbor in the mod that he strongly dislikes it when anyone destroys the Bendy cutouts. Appearances Hello Bendy Bendy and the Ink Machine In Chapter 1: Moving Pictures after finishing the puzzle to activate the Ink Machine, the Neighbor will suddenly pop out behind the blocked entrance of the Ink Machine's room upon approaching before the whole area and hallways slowly flood with ink, along with web-like ink covering the workshop's entire walls and ceilings. As he appears, he just stands there looking around as if he is on alert before vanishing by the ink flowing in front of him. In Chapter 2: The Old Song, the Neighbor first appeared when walking by in front of the T-Shaped Corridor before disappearing while quietly speaking some poetry to himself in the same way as Sammy. He will later appear above at the balcony of the recording studio after Henry activates the first ink flow of Sammy's sanctuary. In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, the Neighbor first became active when Henry starts solving Twisted Alice's numerous tasks. When he spawns, Henry must quickly hide either inside the Little Miracle Station or the closed elevator. Otherwise, the Neighbor will spot Henry and start chasing him down. Upon being caught, the Neighbor instantly kills Henry, sending him back to a Bendy statue. Just like Ink Bendy, the Neighbor is completely invulnerable to all weapons Henry equips. In that case, Henry's only survival tips during the Neighbor's encounter are running and hiding from him. Hello Neighbor In this mod only for Hello Neighbor, where everything include black and yellow coloring schemes similar to Bendy and the Ink Machine, the Neighbor wears a mask that was exactly like Sammy Lawrence's but flipped horizontally. Another difference about the "customized" Neighbor is that the beta "Little Devil Darling" track starts playing when the chase begins. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine (mod) = * Unlike every 3-dimensional characters from Bendy and the Ink Machine who were modeled by Pascal Cleroux, the Neighbor is actually modeled by the Russian game developer Alex Nichiporchik, who runs TinyBuild, Limited Liability Corporation, the company that created Hello Neighbor. * This is the only human enemy in the game's mod. * In Chapter 2, the Neighbor's mouth never moves when speaking as Sammy and barely express any emotions. This likely was due to either time constrains or an oversight in development. * In Chapter 2 where he is seen at the balcony and in the Music Department hall after knocking Henry out, the Neighbor never have his gaze following Henry, unlike Sammy. * In Chapter 3, the "ambient" that plays when the Neighbor is spawned is the exact chase music used for Hello Neighbor's Alpha 2, until it was deemed not scary enough. Incidentally, this music was reused for when the Neighbor was close enough to the protagonist, Nicky Roth, Ink Bendy being in close proximity to Henry Stein, being a similar situation to this. The music, much like Ink Bendy's ambience, is also intended to make the player feel nervous. |-|Hello Neighbor (mod) = * It appears that the Neighbor's nose is a little squished while wearing Sammy's mask. This is to prevent from having his nose clip through the mask. * From the beginning of the mod, there is a noticeable error where the Neighbor is missing his Sammy mask. ** This is also the case for himself as a giant in nightmare sequences. References Category:Monsters Category:BATIM monsters